This invention relates to a method of sanitizing a toilet bowl. More particularly, it relates to a method wherein a hypochlorite sanitizing agent and a water-soluble dye, which is oxidized by the hypochlorite from a colored to a colorless state, are automatically dispensed from separate dispensing means to the toilet bowl during flushing. The water in the bowl at the end of the flush is colored by the dye. However, the dye is oxidized to a colorless state within a short time thereby providing a visual signal that the hypochlorite sanitizing agent is present and "acting" in the bowl.
Automatically dispensed toilet bowl cleaning and/or sanitizing products, which contain dyes to provide a visual signal to the user that product is being dispensed, are well known. Such products are sold in the United States under the brand names VANISH AUTOMATIC (Drackett Products), TY-D-BOl AUTOMATIC (Knomark, Inc.) and SANIFLUSH AUTOMATIC (Boyle-Midway). None of these products contains a hypochlorite sanitizing agent and all of them provide a color to the bowl water which persists between flushings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,384, Radleyy et al., issued Apr. 7, 1970, discloses a dual compartment dispenser for automatically dispensing a hypochlorite solution and a surfactant/dye solution to the toilet bowl during flushing. The dye which is taught in the patent is Disulfide Blue VN150. It is believed that the dye referred to in Radley et al. is actually Disulphine Blue VN150 (Color Index No. 42045). This dye has been found by the present applicant to be quite resistant to oxidation to a colorless state by hypochlorite; thus, it too provides a persistent color to the toilet bowl water, even in the presence of the hypochlorite.
A persistent color in the toilet bowl water has certain attendant negatives. The dye can cause staining of the toilet bowl itself or of deposits (such as water hardness deposits) which accumulate on the surfaces of the bown between manual cleanings. Also, colored water in the bowl will tend to obscure medical symptoms such as the passing of blood during excretion or urination. Further, a persistent color in the toilet bowl water tends to obscure otherwise visible evidence of soiling on surfaces of the toilet bowl which are below the water line.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of automatically sanitizing a toilet bowl with each flush.
Another object of the invention is to provide a visual color signal to indicate that the sanitizing agent is present and acting in the toilet bowl.
Another object of the invention is to provide a visual color signal which persists in the toilet bowl for only a short time after flushing.
Another object of the invention is to provide, by a visual color signal, a means by which the consumer will know when a new supply of sanitizing agent needs to be provided for the toilet.